A wide variety of ophthalmic procedures require a laser energy source. For example, ophthalmic surgeons may use laser photocoagulation to treat proliferative retinopathy. Proliferative retinopathy is a condition characterized by the development of abnormal blood vessels in the retina that grow into the vitreous humor. Ophthalmic surgeons may treat this condition by energizing a laser to cauterize portions of the retina to prevent the abnormal blood vessels from growing and hemorrhaging. Typically, treatments are performed using a disposable, single-use laser probe connected to a laser surgical machine by an optical fiber. Unfortunately, use of disposable, single-use laser probes increases treatment costs because a new laser probe is required for each surgical treatment. Accordingly, there is a need for a laser probe that may be safely used to perform more than one surgical procedure.